inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter, Nano Ring!
Hiya minna! This is the first chapter of the fanfic, The Dark Dragons~ (Restart)! I hope you like it! Chapter 1: Enter, Nano Ring! In The Morning: *Nano's P.O.V* I opened my eyes then looked around. I looked at the time. '7:03' it read. ''"My name is Nano Ring. I need to get to school fast because I have a English Exam to attend. And, I didn't sleep well because I had to play with my little brother because he couldn't be quiet until someone plays with him and his dumb toy cars...And now I'm more late. Great....." '' I got up and went to the bathroom. Just when I got out of my room I heard my little brother ask my mom: "Mommy! Can I go wake up, Nano?" I sighed. Then, when I just got in the bathroom, I heard my mom reply: "Ok, you can if she's not sleeping!" I was washing my face then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Nano! Are you there?" Of course it's gonna be my little brother. "Where else would I be?! What do you want?!" I replied as I sighed by opening the bathroom door. "I don't know....Maybe at school." he said as he looked up at me. I looked down. "At school? You wake up before me and you say that I left to school? Get out of my way, you dweeb....." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and made my way in my room. "Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked. "Because you're annoying." I answered as I slamed the door closed. After, I changed, wore my shoes and took my bag, I went down stairs. Downstairs: "Mommy! Can I eat Nano's waffles?" my little brother asked. "If she doesn't want it, you can eat it." she replied. "Nano! Do you want your waffles?" "Yes. I want them." I answered as I sat down. "It's unfair! Nano gets to eat more than me!" He yelled as he made a sad face. "Next time we eat waffles, you'll gonna get more than Nano, ok?" my mom said. "Yay!" He said as he sticked his tongue at me. "I get more than you! Haha!" "Shut up!" I yelled at him as I took a waffle. "Nano, don't say that to your brother." My mom said. "Mom!" I yelled. "What?" she replied. "Argh!" I took my waffles, stood up and left the house. Outside: I walked to school but then I started to run because I was late. Finally I reached to school. In Class: The teacher got in and gave us the paper of the exam. I lookd at the paper and started to answer the questions. Then, I looked at the new student, Konan Ushira. *Konan's P.O.V* I was answering the questions. After everyone was done, the teacher took the papers and I got ready for the next class which was History. The teacher got in, but while she was explainng the lesson I looked outside the window. After class, I went outside and found bullies picking on a student. I can get mad or bothered when I see something like this. So, I walked up to them and said: "Hey, you bullies, why are you bulling this kid? Huh?" "Why do you care, kid? Go back to dollies or something." one of them said. "No. Answer me. I want a answer here and now." I replied as they all started to snigger. That's it, I can't take it anymore. I took a soccer ball that I found near by then I backed up. "What are you gonna do with that? Hit us with it?" The other one said. I nodded. "I'm gonna use this on you." I said as I lifted my leg backward then yelled: "Lighting Strike!" Then I kicked it. The ball was full with electric and was heading for the bullies. "What is that?" The last one asked as he backed up as his friends did the same. "I don't wanna see anyone getting bullied by you guys or anyone else, because if I do, this is gonna happen. Good luck." I said then turned around. I heard a big bang but ignored it. Then, the principle came out and told me that I've got detention.... While I was going be inside, I banged into someone. "Ouch!" I yelled as I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" the person asked as he/ she stood up and took out her hand to help me up. "I'm fine." I said as I took his/ her hand and got up. "I'm Helena Gotwill. Nice to meet you." she said as she smiled from ear to ear. "I'm Konan Ushira. It's nice to meet you, too. Are you new?" "Yup. Actually, I've got detention for skipping class...." she answered. "Me too, but it's another problem. I kicked bullies with a soccer ball." I said as I started to giggle. Helena giggled as well. "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you at the detention room after school." she said as she waved goodbye and walked away. "Helena's P.O.V* ''Damn it, I late for class and I might get an extra hour of detention.....''I said to myself. I walked over to class and got in. "Ah! Late as always, Helena." The teacher said. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I got stopped someway...." I replied as I walked to my desk and sat down. "We have 2 new students. Linda Shirakan and Rin Aroushi." The teacher said. "Sit down anywhere you'd like." I sighed as they sat behind me. After School: *Nano's P.O.V* I got out of class an made my way in front of the old club house for the soccerclub. I got in and saw everything dusty and thrown away in boxes. I sighed as I started to get the place cleaned. After that, I heard somebody at the door say: "I see you're interested in the soccerclub." I turned around to see a short- purple haired girl which is Konan. "Yeah...I am. I'm gonna re-open it." I answered. "May I join? I'm supposed to be in the detention room but I sneeked out without no one knowing.....Anyways, I'm very good in soccer." she asked me. "Um...Sure." I answered as I walked out of the club house and locked it with the dusty key that I found on the key hangers beside the door. "Great! Well, I got to go home now. Bye." Konan said as she waved her hand up walking away, leaving me alone. The End! The End! I hope you like it! :P 15:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Category:Fanfictions